Hand of the Demon
by GiantMako
Summary: Naruto loses his arm to a villager attack on his birthday but luckily for him the kyuubi decides to help him out with his chakra watch as naruto goes through new hardships will he use his new power to protect Konoha, or destroy it. Read and review DarkNar
1. Losing and Finding

I'd like to start off with I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, schemes, and shenanigans.

This is my first fanfic so I'd be happy to get any helpful criticism.

I'm trying to take this in the direction of a Dark naru fic

I may have a poll about who Naruto should be paired up with I'll have to think more on it

Anyway please enjoy

Character thoughts will be in italic

Kyuubi will speak in Bold

Kyuubi's thoughts will be in Bold Italic

Hand of the Demon

Ch.1

Naruto…

"Zzzzz"

Naruto…

"Zzzzzzzz"

"NARUTO!! Wake up" Iruka was starting to run out of patience having been up all night helping the hokage plan for naruto's special day.

"Huh? What I'm awake! I'm awake!" in his attempt to get out of bed naruto ended up falling off of it in a crumpled mass. "Ouch"

"Naruto how is it that you can manage to sleep in on your own birthday?" iruka signed as he knew this was going to be a long day. "Still he should be able to enjoy his own birthday the way he wants to he deserves that at least." With that thought iruka smiled and helped naruto get up.

"Sorry iruka sensei I was just so excited about my birthday I couldn't get to sleep" Naruto flashed his trademark grin and started getting dressed the entire time bombarding iruka with questions.

"Where we gonna go today iruka? Can we have ramen for lunch iruka? Will I get to see ojiisan today Iruka?"

"Naruto quite down today were going to buy you some new cloths, and then Hokage Sama will teach you a jutsu for your birthday." naruto couldn't believe his luck he was gonna get new gear and learn an awesome jutsu from the hokage.

"Cool! Lets go iruka sensei" with that naruto and iruka left naruto's apartment and headed for the shopping district. On the way iruka couldn't help but notice the glares naruto was getting from all the villagers. "Kami does everyone act like this every time he comes outside." seeing the way naruto's mood seemed to darken as they walked told him yes and he felt more and more sympathy for naruto.

Hoping to make naruto feel better iruka pointed out an expensive ninja gear store and told naruto he could have anything he wanted from there. With that naruto's mood went back to its regular headache inducing high and he started pointing out all the things he wanted. "I feel a sharp pain in my wallet" Iruka thought to himself.

When they were all done there naruto was wearing a fishnet shirt along with a new orange jacket and new kunai set. "thanks iruka sensei I look so cool in this new gear" naruto smiled and began going on about being one step closer to becoming hokage. "I almost forgot your supposed to meet the third in training ground 3 so I'll see you later naruto ok" with that iruka went home trying to figure out how he was going to be able to pay the bills if he kept spending all his money on naruto like that.

At training ground 3

Naruto met the third sitting in the middle of the area reading what looked like a small book. "Hey Sarutobi sama what are you reading? is it a special ninja guide or something" hearing this the third hurriedly stashed the book in his sleeve before naruto could see what it was and possible ruin the hokage as a respected person.. "oh nothing naruto just a little reading material I was using while I waited for you."

To preoccupied with wondering what jutsu the hokage would teach him naruto didn't put any thought into why the third was so flustered about the book. With a huge smile he asked the hokage what jutsu he would get to learn. "is it some really cool ninjutsu that lets me shoot fire from my palm? Or an awesome taijutsu that lets me take out an opponent with a single punch?"

"No I won't be teaching you anything like that naruto, but you are close" said the hokage with a small laugh at naruto's willingness to learn anything to make him a better ninja. "today I will teach you the emo-shon kibosh jutsu better known as the emotion fist jutsu. With this jutsu you will be able to turn all your emotion into one powerful punch " "I'm sure with that jutsu naruto will be able to channel all his confidence into that attack and show those fools he isn't a demon but a savoir."

"COOL! How do I make the jutsu hokage sensei?" Naruto in his hurry to learn the jutsu began channeling chakra into his hand trying to get something to happen all it did though was make his hand glow a dull blue.

"why isn't it working hokage sensei?" The third seeing this remembered that naruto wasn't fully tutored in the ways of making hand signs and such so he decided he'd have to take it from the top. "But it is strange though this young and he's able to concentrate chakra into his hands at a gennin rate he must have large stores of chakra to pull that off." The Sarutobi decided to put more thought into it later as he began to show naruto how to make the hand signs .

With that naruto tried again this time making the correct hand signs this time his hand glowed brightly and he felt a tingling sensation. "Hey I think I got it should I punch something now?" naruto was eager to try his new jutsu wanting to test his abilities. "go ahead naruto its usually more effective when you channel all your emotion into it but lets see how well it is now."

Spying a nearby tree naruto put all his strength into a single punch and hit it right in the middle.. "OW! That hurt a lot ow ow ow what did I do wrong sensei?" Sarutobi worried about naruto checked his hand to see if there was any damage. "don't worry naruto it's just a scratch nothing a little healing balm won't fix."

But before the thirds very eyes the scratch healed up as if it was never there "Strange probably has something to do with that Kyuubi I'll have to hope it won't cause any problems later." but what the hokage didn't notice is how the tree naruto had punch started to burn at the exact spot naruto had hit it.

After that the hokage had business to tend to so he let naruto go on his way and wished him a happy birthday. On his way home naruto noticed how the sky darkened an indication that it was getting late he started running home not wanting to be out in the streets at dark. Years of cruelty taught him that the villagers grew bold when it was dark.

While rounding a corner he tripped and fell into a puddle. "Aw man this stinks iruka just bought me these cloths now there all wet I better hurry home." as he picked himself up a figure began walking up to him

"Hey don't you know it isn't smart to be out in the streets at dark demon brat?" the figure kicked naruto in the back causing him to fall back down. "what did I ever do to you?" naruto asked as he picked himself up again. "Nothing besides ruin our village and kill hundreds of innocents" snarled the man naruto identified one of the jounin that reported to Sarutobi every now and then.

A crowd started to grow around the two as more and more people wanted a try at hurting naruto.

"Get the demon" "we should have killed him at the start." Naruto was really scared if the people who were supposed to protect him wanted to hurt him then there was no way anyone would come to his aid.

The jounin started walking toward naruto with his kunai drawn intent on killing him. "Naruto fearing for his life began forming hand signs hoping it would scare everyone off. "look he's trying to form hand signs watch out he'll kill us all " screamed one female. "don't worry the brat won't be able to do anything he's not even in the academy yet." said the jounin as he got closer and closer to naruto. "Why does everyone want to hurt me so much I didn't do anything all I try to do is be accepted and every time they hurt me. I don't want to die" but right as the jounin got into striking distance naruto finished the jutsu and threw his fist with all he had. The result was ..well less than he hoped for as all the jutsu got was a laugh from the jounin.

"Ha you think someone as weak as you could pull off a jutsu just seeing you do that makes me sick its time I end this" with that the jounin slashed downward "Not today human" roared a voice that naruto didn't recognize as his own with that naruto's hand glowed red and burned a hole threw the jounin

"B..But how?" said the jounin as he fell over dead. All the villagers seeing this immediately began thinking that the demon child was going to kill them all. Most of them fled hoping to escape his wrath, while a few stayed behind concentrating on they're self made task to kill the demon.

"If we can't kill them demon scum then we'll just have to make sure he can't cause us any harm and won't become a full fledged ninja." Said the leader him being the one to organize the attack from the start.

"But how will we do that he's able to do jutsu and destroy us all with a single jutsu." Thinking for a moment the leader grew a sadistic smile as he figured out an answer.

"We will stop him from suing any jutsu by removing his arms so to speak." he said confident in his answer.

All the remaining villagers agreed and began surrounding naruto as the leader readied a katana he bought just so he could kill the demon.

Naruto being drained off all his energy could do nothing as he was held down. "Please stop" he cried

"Happy birthday demon" said the leader as he swung the blade cutting off he child's arm.

Naruto blacked out from the pain and was left in the street to hopefully bleed to death.

Within minutes the Anbu arrived too late to catch the villagers having left to hide so they took naruto to the nearest hospital around .

The doctors said his chance for surviving such an attack was minimal even if he did they could do nothing to reattach his arm. Naruto would never be able to make a two hand sign again . Or at least that would be the case if naruto wasn't the container of an all powerful demon fox. "I will not allow my container no matter how weak he is to be single handed get some sleep kid its going to be a long night."

In his hospital bed naruto rolled around in his sleep dreaming off dark voices and slashing swords the entire time being consumed with a non stopping pain. Focused on his left arm.

"Happy birthday kit"

End chapter 1

Ok that's chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it I'll try to update often

And I'm open to any helpful criticism.


	2. Facing our Demons

Finally got some time to write another chapter try to excuse any spelling errors if you see any my spellcheck/grammar thing is down so i'll just have to hope i spelled everything right

i'm gonna try to pick thigns up a bit in the chapters i'm just trying to get all the details down so everyone knows whats happening and why.

just in case no one knows cause i'm not sure if i i had written how old he turned but just so everyone knows hes eight now in my story.

Without Further stalling heres the next chapter.

**Ch.2 Facing our Demons**

"**happy birthday kit" **with a growl the kyuubi began pumping his chakra into naruto's shoulder. The intent was just to grow the boy a new arm but his chakra had some very interesting side effects on the boys new arm. As the red chakra curled around the newly formed arm it began to settle and then the arm started to change.

First naruto's arm changed a bizarre red and black the two colors swirling around one another. Then a black spike started growing from his elbow at first it stayed pointed then it started to curl and wrapped itself around naruto's arm looking as if it has melded with his skin. His nails turned black and grew about 4 inches longer the back of his hand seemed to sprout little spikes as well.

**"interesting his new arm reacted to my chakra maybe i could use this to my advantage." "i'll have to hide it for now if any of those damned humans saw this they may use it as a reason to dispose of this brat i'll just have to wait and see." **With that naruto's arm changed back to its regular form so noone could see what had transpired.

During all this Naruto was having a nightmare that he just couldn't wake up from. He was surrounded in darkness and he kept hearing all the names the villagers would call him as they beat him. "demon", "family destroyer", "trash". With every word naruto became more, and more hateful of the villagers. _"I try to become accepted they hurt and insult me." "i defend myself and they cut my.." _Naruto then remembered what happened the villagers holding him down, the look in the lead villagers eyes as he brought down the katana on naruto's arm.

Then naruto realized he could never reach his dream now. Even if he survived he would be next to useless with out his arm he could'nt do jutsus that needed two hands. "I can never be hokage." With that naruto began to lose all hope and was about to give up right there. **"YOU DISGUST ME!"** roared the kyuubi wondering why he had to be trapped in such a quitter.

**"Are you gonna just gonna give up brat"** the kyuubi snarled. "what can i do without my arm i can't perform two handed jutsu and it was hard enough becoming stronger when i had two arms" naruto said in defeat.

Without warning the kyuubi gave a roar that utterly terrified naruto to the bone he was blown through the deepest parts of his mind bringing him to kyuubi's cell.

"where am i?" naruto said to himself as he got to his feet, suddenly a massive claw reached out of the darkness in an attempt to crush him it fell short just a few feet of naruto.

As naruto looked into the darkness he realized the claw was being held back by a bar wall. **"Please come closer child so i may rip your very flesh off your bones" **

said a voice that made naruto belive it would do more than that without a second thought. "who...who are you" said naruto even though he already had an idea on who it was

**"I am the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko but someone as weak as you amy only refer to me as kyuubi" **said a voice like thunder behind the bars of the cage.

"What are you doing here?" yelled naruto as he started to to understand why he was hated to much. **"I am here because you brat are my prison because of that damned seal i'm stuck here." **Its your fault i'm hated so much isn't it yelled naruto all his anger being turned toward the demon lord.

**"Do you think i enjoy being inside the body of a weak snot nosed brat"** The kyuubi growled he was quickly becoming tired with talking to this boy. "what about me you damn fox not only was i denied almost all happiness becasue of you i lost my arm because of you." **"YOU ARROGANT BRAT!"** In a flash the claw came back at naruto in another attempt to kill him naruto dodged to the left but one of the kyuubi's tails came at him and caught his leg.

"Let go you stupid fox" yelled naruto as he struggled to get his leg free. **"Your not worthy of my time i'm going to finish what the villagers should have been able to do." **Said the kyuubi who was to caught up in his fury to realize that killing naruto would kill him to. Hearing the demons words brought out all of naruto's pent up rage he began to feel a burning where his left arm used to be.

**_"that red aura resinating from the brat its..my own."_** thought the kyuubi as he watched naruto free himself from his tails grasp. once he was free from the kyuubi's tail naruto stared at his new arm. "what...happened..the..villager...he... how" was all he get say as he looked his arm over.

Coming back to his senses the kyuubi figured out what had happened. **"Like i said brat i used my chakra to form you a new arm but it seems to have some..side effects as you can see." **"why did you do that?" naruto asked the kyuubi not being able to tell if it was friend or foe. **"I will not be trapped inside a human with only one arm its demeaning for the lord of all demons and don't fool yourself into thinking i care about you if you die i die i was only trying to save myself."**

Even though he first hated the kyuubi naruto realized that if it wasn't for him naruto would have most likely died. "Kyuubi i'm sorry for what i said." **"Don't waste your breath on apologizing i may have saved you but only to save myself if you really want to apologize you'll finish what i started by destroying this damned village and killing all its inhabitants."**

"That i can't do someday i'l be the hokage of this place." naruto then gave the demon fox his trademark grin of course he kyuubi thought naruto was just proving his stupidity.

"you say that now boy but sooner or later you'll realize that this village will only drag you down." Naruto taking another look at his arm got an idea "Hey fox can you tell me how to use this thing it must have some cool powers if your chakra is what changed it right?" The fox was actually startled by this he hadn't thought that naruto would be smart enough to want to use the arm to his advantage.

**"Well i'm not actually sure but i think this arm is a direct channel to my chakra try using a jutsu and we'll see what happens." **

"ok i'll try the jutsu the hokage taught me." right as naruto was about to go through the hand signs he got another idea. _"if the the emotion fist jutsu is tied to my emotions and its anger that made my arm appear in the first place hmm."_ Naruto began channeling all his anger into his arm once again the kyuubi's chakra began to flow though him "emotion fist jutsu" yelled naruto his hand glowed red and looked as if it was on fire. he punch the floor to se what effect it had and was amazed at the damage it had done infront of him as a large burning crater. "this works for me" naruto said with a grin.

**"Naruto its about time for you to wake up before you do rip that paper under the seal off my cage without it i can speak directly to you from your mind and it should allow my chakra to flow through you more easily." **Naruto liking the idea jumped over to the paper and ripped it off.

"Now we should be able to communicae more easily i put a henge on your new arm so noone will see whats happened." "Thank you kyuubi-sama"naruto began to feel himself wake up. "just don't forget what i said naruto this village won't allow you pursue your dream of becoming the next hokage."

At that moment naruto woke up to see a very surprised hokage and a equally surprised iruka.

"Naruto what happened to your arm?"

**End second chapter**

i know i know short chapter not alot of action calm down i'm getting to it people.

yeah at the moment i can't decide who to pair naruto up with its not gonna be sakura i know that but from there i'm still debating i'll let you guys decide just write whoever you think he should paired with i'll tally the marks and go wiht whoever get the most by like the 5h chapter or somethin

hope your days are filled with zingers


	3. Things Change

Yeah finally chapter 3 thanks for the reviews people i had myself a pow wow and now i know where to head with this.

I'm really gonna try to kick it into high gear now i got my basic idea down. enjoy

**Ch.3:Things Change**

"Naruto what happened to your arm?"

"What do you mean Hokage sensei" said naruto the fact that the hokage had seen through the kyuubi's henge not exactly sinking in."Well naruto for starters your arm doesn't look like its been cut off which if my memory suits me well it HAS!" Naruto finally understanding what the hokage was saying tried to think of a quick excuse not wanting to give his new arm away this soon. "Well i guess i must be a..great healer huh ojiisan."

"Nice try naruto.Iruka i need you to leave for the moment me and naruto need to speak privately ok." "hai hokage sama." with that iruka left the room leaving a nervous naruto with the 3rd hokage. "So naruto care to tell me how your arm grew back and the reason its under a henge?" Naruto knowing he had been caught before it started decided to let the hokage know all that transpired.

"I see well naruto i'm glad you are safe but i'm worried about what side effects the kyuubi's chakra may have also i'm worried once the villagers learn your arm is as good as new they may try harder to come after so i've decided to have you trained and escorted by a bodyguard from now till i believe you will be fine by yourself, is this fine with you."

Naruto gave it a little thought and was about to turn it down when he was nudged in the right direction by the kyuubi. **"Kit agree to this with a bodyguard you won't be constantly in danger and i can get some damn sleep i'm getting tired of having to heal you everytime you get smacked around." **Thanks to the kyuubi's "guidence" naruto decided to agree.

"So who will be my bodyguard oyaji? i hope its someone strong that way he can train me to be super strong then noone will dare mess with me." naruto said darkly, the hokage mistaked it for excitement. "Well naruto i think the best one to train you and your new unique arm is one of our top ninja i will notify him as soon as i can."

"Who is it old man" naruto was pure eagerness now that he new one of the top ninja would be training him."don't worry naruto you'll find out soon enough." chuckled the hokage.

"Now naruto i believe your ready to leave this dreary place right?" naruto got out of bed and moved his arm around a bit to make sure all was ok. "yeah i'm fine i just can't wait to meet my new sensei." _"I just hope your ready naruto your trainer is as cold as they come and not once has he ever taken a student before i just hope both of you are ready." _

Across the village a certain master of the sharingan sneezed. "thats a bad omen." he said to himself as he contined to read the book before him.

later that day naruto was heading home when he got the feeling he was being followed, he turned around only fast enough to see a shadow hide behind a restaurant sign.

"must just be my imagination i did have a rough night" he thought to himself as he just shrugged it off and kept walking on to his house.

"that was close he almost saw me i'm so glad those villagers father was talking to were lying when they said they had cut poor naruto-kun's arm off" with that thought the shadow disappeared in a classic stalker fashion.

Back to naruto:

Naruto had about another block to go before he'd be home he was making a left tunr when BAM! naruto had ran right into a villagers fist and not just any villager it was the very same one who had cut naruto's arm off. "you demon i thought i already sliced off one of your arms well just means i get the pleasure of doing it again." He proceed to kick the already downed naruto. "How do you like that demon scum would you like another?" so caught up in kicking naruto he didn't notice that naruto's left arm had started to grow and the skin started to tear.

Right as the villager was about to kick naruto in the head hs foot was caught in a vice like grip. "My...turn." was all naruto growled out as he threw the villager down the street with a strength he didn't know he even had. (not that he was complaining.) It was about then that the villager noticed naruto's arm start sprouting spikes and turning a demonic red and black

"you mind if i play your game?" said naruto as he stalked toward the villager with only one thought on his mind. "Revenge"

There was a scream heard a few seconds later the villager was found in an alley with a hole punctured into his heart naruto was seen walking home with a carefree grin on his face.

Only one person knew what happened, that was because he witnessed the entire scene and to say the least he was impressed.

The next day naruto was awakened by a knock on his door being in a good mood he opened it bad had to dodge to the right just in time to barely avoid a kunai aimed for his head.

"what the HELL WAS THAT FOR?" naruto yelled at the stranger in his doorway.

"that was a test and you failed." said the stranger as he walked into the apartment looking it over as he did."you were so focused on the first kunai you failed to notice the second aimed at your shoulder." After hearing this naruto put his hand on his shoulder when he brought his hand to his face he saw blood.

"Who the hell are you and why'd you do that?" naruto was feeling a strange mixture of fear, anger, and awe toward this stranger. "I am your new bodyguard and sensei you may refer to me as Itachi sensei." "and the reason i did that was to test your reflexes and from what i've seen you need help badly.

once naruto had calmed down he began bombarding his new sensei with questions. "Are you really one of the village's best shinobi?" "what clan are you from cause you look like one of those stuck up Uchihas." "Are you gonna teach me some super cool jutsu?"

"first of all shut up, next yes i'm told i'm one of the best but i want to test my skills, yes i'm a Uchiha, and if you keep this up i'm not gonna teach you anything." That succesfully got naruto to be quite so itachi could explain everything. "naruto i've been requested to protect you and to train you to be a great shinobi i only accepted because i saw a very interesting thing yesterday night." naruto began to worry had someone seen him get his revenge and started to formulate a escape plan.

"Before you try to jump through the window in a desperate attempt to run away let me say naruto i'm impressed." this caught naruto unprepared so all he could do was nod.

"really to unleash such power and so efficiently as well these are good signs my students." naruto finally got himself together to reply. "So your not gonna try to make me pay for what i did to that bastard and your gonna turn me in?" "naruto he deserved it people like him only live to be squashed by people like us."

"Now that we have the formalities out of the way we will begin your training first run 10 laps around the village you have 10 minutes." "...WHAT!!" itachi looked naruto in the eyes "time is ticking." Naruto ran out the door adn proceeded to do the 10 laps as fast as he could, meanwhile itachi took another look around naruto's apartment and sat down in a chair. "nice place you got here naruto." he said to himself.

7 minutes later:

Naruto crawled back not his apartment panting. "10...laps...itachi..sensei" itachi looked over at naruto and looked him over. "that was fast too fast you'll have to wear 30 pounds on each leg, lemme get my weight seals." naruto layed on the ground for a few minutes letting the new information soak in. "I...hate..you."

**End 3rd Chapter**

another short chapter i know but i at least i've figured out how i want this to play out

in the next chapter naruto learns the true power the his arm gives him and itachi shows him how to master it

till next time.


	4. Controlling the Power

Yeah chapter 4 finally up had some trouble getting it loaded up but its ok. Thanks for the reviews im glad your all enjoying it

things are gonna get a bit more exciting now that i got most of the explanations out of the way.

once again thanks for the reviews

i bring you

**Ch.4: Controlling the Power**

Naurto's first impression of Itachi was that he was a psycho pure and simple then once he learned that itachi was the real deal he realized he was a genius.

Now he realized he was being naive and that itachi was indeed crazy and hell bent on killing him.

"Itachi sensei can i take a break?" naruto was on his 24th lap around the town with 30 pounds on each leg and he was dieing of thirst. "sure naruto." naruto started to take his leg weights of when itachi added "after another 20 laps" this caused naruto to swear for a few minutes before he dragged himself down the street to complete his laps.

_many hours later:_

Naruto managed tocrawl into his bed and as asleep before he even pulled the his covers up. Outside his apartment itachi sat on the roof keeping an eye out for any would be visitors that had seen naruto in his tired state and decided to take advantage of that to break into his house. itachi's mind wasn't on guard duty but more on naruto himself. _"Naruto you show much promise but i will have to teach you the true way of the shinobi then you will be able to use your gift to its full purpose but for now my student sleep tomorrow the real training begins."_

_The next day_

Naruto woke up the next day feeling sore all that running had really got to him and as he limped to the kitchen he could almost hear the kyuubi laughing at his pain. On the table in the kitchen was a note naruto picked it up and realized it was from itachi it said that he was to meet itachi at training ground 4 within 5 minutes of him waking up. "I"ll go once i've had something to eat." naruto said to himself when he opened his ramen stash cupboard he found nothing it was completely empty a barren wasteland where ramen once reigned supreme.

A loud scream was once again heard throughout the village. After curling into a little ball on the floor naruto began thinking of possible reasons all his ramen could have disappeared.

then one name came to him. "Itachi sensei" like a flash naruto was out the window speeding toward the training grounds his only want in the world was to make itachi pay.

At the moment a certain uchiha was sitting on a tree branch at training ground 4 he wore a bored look on his face even though he knew naruto would likely try to kill him.

"Itachi sensei you will pay for the crime you have commited!" yelled naruto as he entered the area looking for any sign of his sensei's presence.

"Good morning naruto you look energetic today" came itachi's voice in a mocking way. "where'd you put all my ramen you bastard." yelled naruto as he got a glimpse of itachi walking up a tree as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "i dunno maybe i might tell you if manage to beat me." itachi knew naruto would take the bait. his answer was naruto calling him a bastard and proceding to make the hand signs needed to use the emo-shon kibosh jutsu (emotion fist).

Naruto quickly powered the jutsu up wiht his unending hatred for itachi. "i bet you wish you hadn't taken my ramen huh sensei." after saying that naruto ran at itachi trying to take him out wiht one hit. 3 things happened the moment he threw his fist at itachi's face. 1.naruto's fist made no contact with anything as if he wasn't there to begin with. 2.a kunai was imbedded into both of naruto's legs. And 3. itachi made his appearance behind naruto not even facing him he said only two words that moment. "too slow"

All at once naruto felt his fist hit nothing, he felt the cold metal stabbing into his legs and he was almost knocked unconscious when itachi elbowed him in the back sending him skitting forward. "but..how?" was all naruto could say as he painfully picked himself up. "naruto i'm sorry for going all out on you like that but you must understand your current level of power if you truly want to obtain power you must try much harder and you must embrace your new found abilities to the fullest."

"how do I do that itachi sensei?" Narutow as now beginning to understand what he was being told at his current rate he could do little more then be average. "you must focus all your rage, al your sorrow into your chakra be driven by only one emotion...to win." There was a long silence as naruto let the words sink in."Ok sensei i will." he then showed his trademark grin adding a bit of wickedness to it. "but don't blame me if i hurt you too badly."

The only sounds heard next was the sound of skin and cloth tearing, and a deep growl from naruto. Itachi watched naruto with a sort of pride, he had accomplished his first self given mission to make naruto use his power in a fight. With a feral yell naruto ran toward itachi his speed three times what it was at the start. Itachi quickly threw two shurikens at naruto wanting to further test naruto's new power. Not the one to dissapoint naruto seemed to vanish out of existence he reappeared behind itachi ready to rip his chest open, itachi caught naruto's arm and elbowed him in the face sending naruto flying "is that all my student." itachi said then he saw naruto catch himself and land on the ground gracefully "sorry sensei i was just getting warmed up."

Once again naruto ran at itachi full speed but right as itachi readied a defensive stance naruto leaped into the air, once he was above itachi he attempted to crush itachi under his claw. "_hmm something isn't right."_ itachi thought to himself as he dodged the attack with ease he knew naruto wouldn't try such an attack unless he knew he could hit itachi, but it was obvious he wouldn't so why? there was a loud boom when naruto it the ground there was dust everywhere itachi had to ready himself for what he thought was naruto's next attack..it never came.

"Naruto have you gone off and hurt yourself i might take back what i said about you having potential." Suddenly itachi felt a rumbling beneath him, he jumped away just in time to see a black spike appear beneath him. _"it looks familiar i know i've seen it before but where?" _itachi didn't have time to think further as he noticed the spike was still moving toward, he jumped onto a nearby tree branch but it followed it stabbed through the branch and wrapped itself around it and proceeded to crush it. _"Now i remember that spike its the very same one naruto used on that villager that night but i didn't hear or see any jutsu being made so how?" _itachi was brought out of his thoughts by laughter sounding more like the growling of a beast. "I see your wondering how i'm doing this huh sensei? i'll tell you the seisoku gosunkugi acts almost on its on free will."

To say itachi wasn't proud of his student would be a great lie and if you said it infront of itachi he'd probably kill you but you probably know better than to do that anyways.

"very good naruto i understand your strategy now you hurled youself at the ground so you could make me think you made a blunder then with the dust blocking my vision you used you living spike to try to get me from underground very good work i'm proud to be your sensei."

Naruto was momentarily stunned at the moment _"he said he was proud of me." _that one moment is all itachi needed to dissapear and reappear behind and hold a kunai to his neck.

"Once again naruto you let your happiness delude you i am proud but you should never let your guard down not for a second." naruto nodded but smiled on the inside for two reasons, one being he earned his sensei's respect, two itachi was not aware that the fight wasn't over.

Itachi could hear the slight sound coming from naruto's spike he let it come happy his student learned how to take advantage of a situation to win a fight.

At the last minute itachi grabbed naruto's spike before it hit him and proceed to give it a "light" tug.

Naruto thought victory was assured until he felt itachi grab the seisoku gosunkugi all he could think of was one word _"shit"_ the next thing he knew he itachi was spinning him around in the air like a ragdoll "sensei i'm getting sick let go now!" Itachi let a smile spread on his face "as you wish my student." itachi let go and naruto went careening into a nearby tree.

"thank you sensei." was all naruto got out before he passed out. "you still have much to learn my student.

A few days later naruto was beginning to get into rhythm with itachi's training schedule he was up at 6 am ran laps till 8 am the whole time wearing whatever weight he decided to torture naruto with at the time. he would then eat breakfast that consisting of mostly fruit 'itachi didn't approve of naruto's ramen habit much.' after that he would practice activating his arm's power and it was beginning to become easier and easier for him. at about 6 he would do chakra exercising until 10 pm then he was allowed to go home eat some dinner and go to bed.

But today itachi was gone he had a family affair to attend to so he told naruto to do the laps and then meditate till he returned. the only thought naruto could think of was how despised itachi's training. but who wouldn't. Itachi at the time was talking wiht his father Fugaku "Itachi i've heard that you have accepted the job of being the protector and trainer of the demon vessel is this correct?" itachi slightly irked that his father would nose around in his bussiness merely relpied with a yes. "I see i will allow this for the time being, but you will need to start training your younger siblings as well. "why is this father?" itachi was even more irked that he had to play babysitter for his brother and sister just cause his father felt threatened by naruto's strength.

Fugaku cleared his throat before going on "sasuke shows progress but at a slow rate he needs a good teacher to make him strong enough to be worthy of the family name, and furea needs help mastering her sharingan she only has one comma in each eye but its a start, starting tomorrow you will be here teaching your siblings from 9 am to 4 pm i have spoken."

With that fuguka stood and walked out of the room leaving a very irked itachi to grumble about nosy parents and weak siblings.

That very night a lone figure ran across the roof tops toward an old apartment complex this mans mission was simple to eliminate the demon vessel before it grew to powerful, observations made showed that the vessel's power had increased tremendously it had to be stopped before it became a greater threat than it aready was.

With a barely heard 'tack' he landed on the roof of the vessel's house. he slid silently into the apartment through the window he was approaching the targets room when he heard a clapping from behind him. "bravo stranger you almost got into my house unheard that is some skill you have please forgive my asking but what are you doing in my house?"

The figure's mind was racing at the moment his target had the advantage he had to kill it before it went to the offensive. "he turned around trying to see his target out of the shadows walked naruto. "well i see you must be a assassin well i have special ways to deal with you itachi taught me just incase this happened." naruto started to form hand signs at a fast rate "kasai saku jutsu!" a burning rope sprung from naruto's mouth and wrapped itself around the figure, when a poof was heard naruto knew he had used a substitution jutsu to escape the attack without warning his attacker dropped down from the ceiling and landed on him.

Itachi was running as fast as he could he had been gone for too long and he could feel something was wrong hoping he was wrong he sped toward naruto's home.

the assassin was doing his best to bind naruto but he was having great difficulty once he had landed on him naruto activated his arm and its hard to tie a 8 year old down when hes sprouting spikes from his arm as it grows larger itself."thats it i'll just finish you fast and easy demon." with that the figure began going through hand signs which naruto immediatly as the signs needed to use the grand fireball jutsu._ "where are you sensei?"_ was all naruto thought feeling that his time was short.

When the assassin had finished he blew forth a mighty fireball and it hit on target "well that was easy enough." when the smoke cleared he saw his jutsu had been blocked by naruto's living horn it had spiraled itself into a weird sheild and had taken the entire blow, now that his opponent was trying to rebuild chakra naruto plunged his spike into the wall using a similar strategy he had used on itachi. his attacker was concentrated on finishing naruto that he didn't see neither the spike speeding toward him from the right or itachi coming in from the window and pulling out his wakizashi from the left.

At the last moment the attacker saw the spike he turned to avoid it but was stabbed in the back by itachi the spike proceeded to stab him in the right eye. he was obviously dead before he hit the ground. _"i came just in time.." _itachi's thoughts trailed off as he noticed naruto's face it was in pain and naruto's eyes where going through a multitude of colors.

To naruto the entire world was spinning he felt like he was learning a million things all at once and his eyes hurt so much then it stopped for a second everything turned red but within a blink everything was clear clearer than before it was like looking with a new pair of eyes. "Naruto...do you know wat you have done?" itachi could barely understand what was going on but he was facinated by what he saw. naruto uzumaki had someow attained the sharingan not only that but his eyes instead of being a red like the regualr sharingan his sharingan was purple. itachi looked the assassin over and recoginized the jet black hair ad red eyes a uchiha.

Itachi once again let a rare smile spread on his face naruto's potential had more than doubled now he was a very promising student. "Naruto be sure to get plenty of sleep tonight."

naruto looked at itachi confused "why itachi sensei?" because tomorrow i will be teaching you the sharingan with your new classmates."

**Chapter 4 end: **

So how you guys like this one i really got into it stayed up till about midnight writing it

just everyone knows: japanese to english

seisoku gosunkugi living spike

Furea flare

kasai saku jutsu fire rope jutsu

some people may wonder whats up with sasuke and itachi having a sister i decided to put her in cause she fits well with my main idea for the story also yes naruto now has a sharingan it will be similar but have some key differences so he has some aspects but others as well to keep it a little original i don't plan and making him super powerful unstoppable just a force to be reckoned with next chapter will be more about naruto getting a bit more social and learning about his sharingan so that all i'm gonna tell you for now hope you liked it feel free to review or comment

see ya later


	5. Making Friends, And Enemies

Oh yeah Chapter 5 and its looking good

Theres a it more violenc ein the chapter then some of my others but nothing to different

Some Sasuke bashing (just cause i hate him with a passion)

Thanks for the reviews 

Read, Review, and Enjoy

**Ch.5 Making Friends, And Enemies**

_"Classmates huh i wonder what they will be like?" _Itachi had been watching naruto since they started heading to his family's compound he was in unusually deep thought.

"Naruto!" this got naruto outta his own thoughts as he turned toward itachi. "yes sensei." Itachi thought back to naruto's strange sharingan it suited him..different from the rest..cast out almost. _"well atleast now i can train him while i'm training the brats."_ with that itachi tuned out his thoughts and went back to his conversation with his student.

"I know yesterday night might have been a bit traumatic for you but at the least you gained the sharingan which is the reason your coming with me to my home." naruto thought back to that night it was like he was another person the way he circled the assassin as if he were his prey it was scary but oddly enough he liked it now he had the sharingan and because of that he was now getting even more training from itachi. he couldn't tell if that was good or bad though.

"Now heres a little advise my student your classmates are very different from you and me. the first is very arrogant he fools himself that he can do anything just cause hes born in my clan.The second..well the best i can tell is to be cautious of her. But in a nutshell their both brats and i wish didn't have to train them, but i do its lame i know."

"Ok itachi sensei when will i meet them?" naruto was interested to meet the second one just cause he was told to be cautious and well hes a curious kid. Itatachi looked ahead and with a sigh said "about..now." Naruto immediately heard a loud yell. "Niisan!" it took all of itachi's skill to avoid being glomped by his younger sister Furea. "long time no see brother i hardly ever see you since you've been off your mission. she said in a pouting voice. "its cause i try to avoid you as much as possible Furea with a voice like yours i'll lose my hearing in a matter of hours." Furea looked dejected for a second then noticed naruto at once she began looking him over as if trying to understand some oddity. "Who's this kid i've never seen him before is he a friend of yours he looks nice." Naruto was feeling a bit nervous with all this attention focused on him especially from a girl that looked older than him by a year or so.

"Hes my student naruto he'll be training with us due to his 'condition', now wheres is Sasuke?" Itachi then noticed his younger brother walking toward them but his eyes seemed focused on naruto. _"Student why is he training this weakling and not me?"_ Sasuke walked right up to naruto and looked him over "you look weak why is my brother teaching someone like you?"

Naruto decided he didn't like sasuke and also decided to voice it. "because unlike you sensei says i have potential and that means i kick ass." Itachi smirked a little happy his student wouldn't take any from his kid brother. Furea grew even more interested in this naruto if itachi said he had potential it ment he must be a genius. hard to tell if she was right or wrong there.

Before things started getting out of hand itachi decided to have them follow him to the courtyard so he could see what they could do _"not to say i don't already know what naruto can do i'll have to have him keep his arm a secret or else i'll get a headache from all this trouble it'll cause." _Sasuke chose to go first he did the hand signs for a _Katon Gokakyu no jutsu _(Great fireball jutsu) he was able to produce a medium sized flame. "top that he said to his sister and more so at naruto." next was Furea's turn "that was nice little brother, but you still can't do this." she actived her sharingan she had one comma in both eyes not bad for her age. _"Why can't i do that yet at least i know his dobe can't top me." _Sasuke began to calm down after that thought.

"Naruto your turn and you can't use your special _ability."_ itachi whispered the last part to naruto so the other two couldn't hear. "ok itachi sensei i'll try to only show off a little." Naruto put on his grin and began channeling chakra to his eyes. He began feeling the strange energy that came with his sharingan flow. To his classmates they we're looking into a beastial sharingan first instead of the commas that the sharingan usually had his sharingan had claw marks. Second they noticed he had two claw marks in both eyes. Third and most interesting was that his sharingan was purple instead of red."Tsume kuruma manako" Naruto said he then deactivated his sharingan.

There was a short silence before sasuke lost it and began insulting naruto. "Ha you call that a sharingan for a second i thought you might actually be strong but after seeing that poor excuse for i sharingan i can safely say i was wrong, i have no idea why my brother thinks anyone of your caliber could have potential." Naruto had had enough of sasuke he reactivated his tsume kuruma and let some of the kyuubi's demonic chakra into his eyes, and the claw marks in his eyes began to spin rapidly and looked straight into sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was suddenly overcome with fear naruto's eyes had him in a trance he felt like a lamb looking into the eyes of a hungry wolf as much as he tried he just couldn't look away from those eyes, then as if it was happening before his very eyes he imagined naruto sticking his hand through his chest and pulling out his heart he was watching himself die, and all this happened in a few seconds. next thing everyone knew sasuke had blacked out only two people really knew what had caused this naruto, and itachi who had witnessed the entire thing, Furea thought she saw naruto's eyes glow for a spit second be decided she was jsut imagining things. "i'll have to pay extra attenton to this naruto." she thought to herself.

**about an hour later when sasuke finally woke up from his little black out:**

Sasuke wsa still a little shaken up, but now he had only two things on his mind 1) figuring out where naruto got his undeserved strength and 2) to show just how much more powerful he was than naruto. Itachi decided that his students have had enough fun and he decided the faster he taught them something the faster he would get done and be able to train naruto and his abilities, plus he wanted to know how naruto did that with his eyes it was a interesting new ability that he'd never seen the sharingan use and he intended to have naruto perfect it.

"Now that your all done goofing around i will show you all one of the uchiha's most basic jutsu the _Katon Hosenka no jutsu _(Phoenix Flower jutsu) i'll show you how its performed in case you don't know it already." Itachi went through the hand signs needed, he sucked in a large amount of air and when he exhaled dozens of small fireballs flew out of his mouth scorching a nearby bush."Now then i'm going to do it again but this time naruto and furea i want you two to activate your sharingans and see if you can copy it."

Once again itachi went through the handsigns naruto began activating the tsume kuruma and tried to copy the hand signals "_its as if i already know the jutsu and i'm just being reminded." _when itachi was done he let naruto go first "lets see what your version of the sharingan can do." itachi told naruto.

Naruto began forming the hand signs needed for the jutsu he knew every step but his demonic hand seemed to want to make changes every now and then as if it was correcting a mistake here and there. "well here it goes." naruto inhaled and when he exhaled purple fireballs flew from his mouth when they made contact with the ground they exploded making small craters where they landed. "Itachi sensei i think hes doing something wrong." piped furea though her eyes were as large as dinner plates.

At first itachi thought naruto must have merely done the hand signs wrong but after some thought he decided it must be naruto's demonic chakra that made the eyes in the first place they must somehow make naruto's jutsu different from when he copied them. _"Naruto you just get more and more interesting."_ itachi was in such deep thought he hardly noticed his younger sister do the hand signs and do her the jutsu as well, once she was done spewing fireballs she gave itachi a bored look. "Is this all you wanted us to do besides naruto's interesting display at the jutsu this is boring me to tears."

Itachi knocked form his thoughts again gave her a annoyed look and simply replied. "Well 'little' sister your free to go once sasuke has attempted to do the jutsu keep it in mind i'm only here cause father is making me." Furea seemed a little ticked form the 'little' remark but just huffed and sat down to let sasuke have a go.

Sasuke stood up and after giving naruto another glare went through the hand signs for the Katon: Hosenka no jutsu _"watch and learn dobe i'll top you even without the sharingan."_

Once he had completed the signs sasuke put all his might and chakra into it, he managed to get 3 medium fireballs to come out but that was all. "And Furea thought i was doing something wrong." chipped in naruto, this of course made furea laugh, and itachi smirk at sasuke's attempt which caused sasuke to lose his cool and stomp off searching for a place to brood.

While everyone else was laughing at sasuke's reaction a certain head of the uchiha clan decided to check on his childrens training what he saw angered him immensely and he decided to voice his anger in a mature way. "ITACHI! what the hell is that...thing doing here during sasuke's and furea's sharingan training?"

Everyone immediately looked at the angry fugaku and only itachi was still calm "naruto is training with them father is there a problem with that?" Fugaku losing what little control he had was irratated with itachi's remark "yes there is itachi only those with a sharingan may participate in this trainging do you want this brat to try to find a weakness to our great gift?"

Itachi gave his father a amused look and stated "First sasuke doesn't have one so why is he participating then? And second naruto does have a sharingan a little different i must admit but its still a sharingan in the general design." Naruto looked at itachi and after recieving a nod from him activated the tsume kuruma and showed Fugaku his sharingan who at this point was absolutley seething with rage. "How dare you teach this monster the ways of the sharingan while he sports that abomination not only in his eyes but inside him as well itachi that demon is from now on banned from this estate and furea if you know whats good for you, you will never come anywhere near this scum!"

Furea was confused she thought naruto was pretty ok he didn't do anything to bother her and she thought sasuke deserved what he got but she had always done what her father had told her. hesitant at first she slowly walked inside hoping things would turn out for the best and slightly agitated that she didn't get to learn more about naruto especially why her father was so angry towards him.

Itachi though keeping a calm face was about to explode on the inside now twice has his father tried getting in the way of his teaching naruto not only that but he dared to insult his student six times in front of him he was about to do something reckless the first time he would have done that in years.

Naruto's was confused he thought he was welcome here well besides sasuke but he would take care of him when the time came but now this new face (from what it looked like an important one at that) wanted him gone as well. naruto turned and began to leave when a hand grasped his shoulder and made him stop. "Naruto is welcome here as long as i'm here father but we will leave for now i have more things to teach my student." the entire time itachi said this he kept a glare as menacing as naruto's on his father."come naruto we still have much to go over today." itachi and naruto both left the compound with barely a sound leaving a very angry Fugaku to think things over.

"So then as long as hes your student you will protect that demon huh itachi well then we'll just have to try a little harder at killing that demon brat isn't that right, Shisui?" At that instant a shinobi completely dresses in black dropped down behind him. "If it is for the almighty uchiha clan than i will show this child to his maker fugaku." Fugaku gave a large grin at that. "indeed you will."

**With Naruto and Itachi:**

Itachi looked naruto over once again and decided to test a new theory of his. "Naruto when you were copying the jutsu you seemed to make adjustments while doing the handsigns what was that all about?" naruto looking a bit confused replied. "Well it wasn't really me it was my arm it jsut kept changing things as i went like it had a mind of its own or something." **"thats actually pretty close there brat since your using my chakra in that arm i'm able to seep some of my knowledge into your jutsu i added some of the signs needed for the **_**Katon kasai bakudan **_**which made your fireballs explode you can thank my greatness later brat." **Naruto recognized the Kyuubi's roaring voice as it came barreling through his mind. _"Fox now is not the time i need to pay attention to what itachi-sensei is trying to tell me, so just this once could you keep your trap shut?"_

The Kyuubi wasn't about to be told to be silent in peace not anyways without a fight. **"Why is it that of all the worthless humans i had to be sealed in it had to be you? And to be think i saved you from being marked down on the handicapped list ungrateful brat." **Naruto was having such a hard time getting the fox to shut up itachi had realized naruto was no longer paying attention to his newest theory and to prove it he decided to quiz naruto on the subject. "Don't you agree that if you pumped enough chakra into your legs they would grow hairy and make you fly naruto?" Naruto being completely clueless merely replied with a simple "uh huh." this was enough proof for itachi that naruto wasn't paying enough attention and had to taught a lesson in good listening.

"Since you can't seem to keep focused on my newest theory for your power maybe a little warm-up will get the blood pumping back to your tiny brain." Naruto sensed danger but knew he was to late to stop it so all he could do was agree with itachi. "Good now then for your warm-up give me 300 push-ups followed by 200 crunches." Naruto dropped to the ground and started on the push-ups letting his guard down he whispered to himself "Easy" But then naruto felt that someone was looking at him he looked up to itachi and witnessed a very rare site Itachi Uchiha was smiling, but not just a happy smile a sadistic one that promised woe and suffering to whoever saw it. Too late did naruto understand what he just did to himself "Well then naruto if thats to easy than i guess i can make it more your level. First restart everything i just told you to do then double it. Second when you reach your 150th push-up i will place 4 heavy logs on your back. Third once you have reached the 300th push-up i'll light those logs on fire for you. Forth on your crunches i will place sharpened kunai under your neck that way you don't slack till you complete all 400 of them i think that will suffice for making things more ou level correct?" Naruto almost cried at that point.

**A few hours later:**

Naruto was tired No exhausted. The entire time naruto did the warm-ups Kyuubi laughed while roaring out that this made up for the entire being sealed inside naruto bit watching naruto suffer in such a way made the kyuubi all warm inside _**"It does my heart good to know that theres still pure evil out there and that its in charge of young children."**_

"now that i think we have gotten all the child's play outta you naruto we can begin in todays lesson. Its my theory that like your arm your tsume kuruma is another outlet for all the demonic chakra your able to use so we're gonna go through a few different test to see how we can bring out your chakra to its full potential shall we begin naruto?" Naruto simply nodded he was still a bit tired from itachi's warm-up

"First i will do the Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (simply the great fireball jutsu to makes things easy on you guys.) make sure you copy it and we will see how your eyes and arm change the jutsu for the better. Ready?" Naruto nodded his claw wheel fully activated "Yes itachi-sensei" Itachi flew through the hand signs at a speed most could not follow, but naruto's eyes saw every movement as he watched things seemed to slow down his eyes showing the his brain every movement his brain memorizing everything then takiing parts out, adding new ones in within a few seconds he had copied the Great fireball technique and changed it to a more powerful form. He was ready to do the jutsu.

"Now then naruto lets see what you can do. Go!" Naruto went through the hand signs editing it as he did it he said the name of his new jutsu before he began to inhale. Katon: Kibaku Kitsune Hinotama no jutsu. He inhaled deeply and when he exhaled a red fireball in the shape of a fox exploded out of his mouth it barreled its way toward a tree and when it made contact it exploded leaving a smoldering crater where it once stood. "Good job naruto" itachi said as he walked toward naruto "Now for the second test."

**30 minutes later:**

"Damn where is he?" that was all that was on naruto's mind as he slinked in the shadows of a tree itachi had dissapeared during naruto's jutsu and now was nowhere to be seen. "Damn chances are hes coming right at me and i can't even see him." Itachi's second test was to try to bring a new power out of naruto by sparring with him of course his idea of spar was much more dangerous than most other ninja's.

A shadow raced towards naruto from his left "There you itachi! try this on for size." Naruto performed the The phoenix flower jutsu hoping to drive itachi towards his living spike which at the time was digging into the trunk of a tree so it could catch itachi off guard when it fired from one of the tree's branches. It worked to the point where itachi was supposed to be surprised by the spike exploding out of a tree branch he was just standing on. Itachi merely dodged it and continued toward naruto "Your going to need to be a little more creative naruto what if an enemy got close enough to engage you in taijutsu what would you do then since i'm about to do just that." By then itachi was close and personal to naruto and leg sweeped him pinning hi to the ground with one foot while he held a kunai to naruto's throat "Death" was all itachi said as he moved his foot off naruto and helped him back to his feet.

"Naruto maybe i can make things perfectly simple for you in this one sentence now take every part of this to heart and to the grave. When you fight an opponent strike to kill because if you don't you naruto will die thats as simple as it gets my student now then lets try again." Naruto agreed and stood up letting it all soak in. _"Fight to win. Strike to kill."_

"Go!" Itachi raced toward naruto as he did last time, but this time naruto just stood there. _"Strike to Kill!" _right as itachi got within striking distance naruto wrapped his living spike around himself. "Itachi haulted infront of the cocoon made out of the spike that completely covered naruto. "What are you up to naruto hmm." Then itachi felt the growing level of chakra coming from the cocoon it was heavier than before filled with killer intent this time they had succeeded in activating another of naruto's abilities.

Deep inside the cocoon naruto's arm took another shape from its red, and black color it changed full black marks crawled from his left shoulder down to his chest forming together like a sinister tattoo, his arm looked how it did in its full blown demon arm form except it being all black and his living spike receded in size till it only reached a little above his shoulder the spike flattened shimmered. His tsume kuruma was activated as well adding to his new demonic appearance. The cocoon began to burn away exposing naruto's newest look.

Itachi grinned the killer intent coming off of naruto would be unbearable to most other people to him it was a pleasant change of scenery "Well lets see what your new form can do."

Naruto grinned exposing fangs and other sharp teeth. **"If you insist sensei"** Naruto raised his left arm till his clawed hands seemed to touch the sky, then he plunged it into the ground but instead of producing a crater or hurting himself naruto seemed to produce a black hole in the ground then without making a noise he submerged into it like a pitch black ocean. For a few seconds itachi heard nothing, didn't even feel anything it was if the world was holding its breath waiting for the moment naruto would attack.

**"Hello Itachi sensei" **Itachi turned around to see naruto walk out from another black hole on the side of a tree then he merely melded into another one on the ground. _"Naruto's new form seems to give the ability to create portals or at least lets meld with shadows this is something i've never seen before." _While itachi thought to himself a dark whole opened up on the underside of a tree branch hanging over him. Naruto crept out and proceeded to drop down on itachi, at the last second itachi side stepped to the left avoiding naruto and threw a kick at naruto's side. Bam! naruto went skidded 3 feet away from where itachi kicked him. **"Good move sensei lemme see if i can do something real quick." **Naruto flexed his left arm watching the flattened spike that ran along his arm pop out like a switch blade. **"This looks nice mind if i try it out?" **Itachi smirked and replied "Be my guess."

Naruto ran at itachi but right when itachi was about to hit with a chop to the side he jumped up landed on his left arm and kicked at itachi. itachi was surprised at the moment but easily enough blocked the kick then naruto jumped back to his feet and sliced at itachi diagonally then kicked at itachi aiming for his sides. Itachi avoided the slice and blocked the kick but wasn't prepared for when naruto stuck his arm into another dark hole and it appeared on the side of a tree to his left and hit him on the shoulder. "Naruto i think i've seen enough you have shown great control over this new form mind explaining it to me?"

As quickly it started the fight was over and naruto's arm faded back to its original form "Well for the time i'll just call it my shadow creeper form sensei when i changed i felt like i knew everything i was doing i can open holes anywhere and go to the shadowrelm where i'm able to make another hole where ever i want. And my living spike took the form of more of a blade than it did a spike so i'm guessing this form specializes in assination." Itachi took it all in and grinned "good we'll have to make sure you use that form alot later in time. But for now we'll have to deal with our guess."

A figure in a tree dropped down to the ground knowing he had been found out ."looks like i wasn't as hidden as i had hoped ah well i don't need stealth to kill the demon itachi please step aside." Itachi frowned and looked at the figure "Shisui what are you doing you know he is my student." Shisui merely nodded and walked closer to naruto drawing his katana "Fugaku's order itachi its for the good of the uchiha clan you know all the adults want him dead can't let this kid live as long as he has the sharingan." Naruto began changing into his regular demon arm form the living spike began whipping about impatient for its chance to draw blood. "No naruto stand down i'll handle this fool." Itachi walked toward Shisui and drew his wakizashi.

Shisui looked at itachi for a moment "You dare betray the uchiha clan itachi you know they will have your head for this." Itachi seemed to phase out of existence then appeared behind shisui. "not before you die." itachi stabbed his wakizashi into shisui's back he fell to his knees dieing "I won't be the last the uchiha will have both of your heads itachi as long as the uchiha stands strong we will." Naruto grabbed his head and snapped his neck tired of his crap. "what do we do now itachi-sensei?" itachi looked at naruto and had a saddened look on his face. "you naruto will go home i will sort the uchiha out see you tomorrow good night naruto."

As naruto walked home he thought back to how he had just helped itachi kill another assassin. Usually he would be freaking out but he guessed the shadow creeper's transformation was still affecting him and he he knew the uchiha assassin deserved what was given to him but still he was worried about itachi-sensei the look on his face gave naruto a bad feeling.

**At the Uchiha compound:**

Itachi walked into his fathers meeting room "Father we need to talk. Now!" Fugaku turned toward his son a look of anger still on his face "Have you come to apologize for the disrespect you showed toward me earlier?" Itachi grew angry at his father's arrogance "No i've come to cut out a problem in the uchiha name." Fugaku had a confused look on his face "what problem would that be itachi?" With a sudden motion itachi stabbed his father in the heart with his blade.

"You and the rest of the Uchiha Clan."

**End Of Chapter 5**

Bam cliffhanger big time yeah sry it took so long i had some comp. problems but i got it fixed now Hope you guys like the chapter

Next chapter Is gonna finally get naruto started on the path of darkness.

Yeah so i decided naruto will be with more than one girl but probably no more than 3

Hope you enjoyed the chapter see later and goodnight i'm tired


	6. Important Notice

**Important Notice:** **Sorry Guys that i haven't updated in a while but i had some issues to take care of and recently i've been getting these ideas for another Naruto Fanfic**

**I know i should probably stick to this one for a bit longer but i'm having some writers block and i'm just trying to get some of the ideas clogged in my brain out for a bit **

**I'll be sure to update this story after a bit so don't worry.**

**Hope to get back to this soon and thanks for your understanding, and patience.**


	7. Things Get Worse

Well its been asked for and I like to award patience so here it is people what you've all been waiting for the newest chapter to Hand Of The Demon

Yeah I've got the writers itch and i plan to scratch it so expect a lot of new chapters for a while.

Also before i forget i gotta say thanks you guys for all the reviews and the favs. i wasn't expecting my badly grammered story to be this much of a hit your all awesome.

**Ch.6 Moving Forward**

All Fugaku was able to say sa his life slipped away was "C-curse you I-itachi." Without the slightest bit of remorse Itachi withdrew his blade, and turned to leave his last words as he walked out of the room "One down an entire clan to go." Already he could hear the quickened steps of the guards they're instincts telling them that something was amiss. Itachi drew his wakizashi "I should be done in about fifth teen minutes."

Not too far away a blur was quickly heading to the Uchiha compound. Naruto wasn't able to shake the feeling that something wasn't right both his instincts and what Itachi said gave him the feeling that something bad was going to happen, no matter what it was he wanted to be there to help Itachi if he was in need of it. _"Don't worry sensei I'm coming i just hope your not doing anything insane."_

"Your insane Itachi!" Said the vague uchiha that rushed toward Itachi his kunai at hand. There was a sound of metal hitting metal, and after a second pause there was a 'thud' like the sound of a body hitting the floor. "Even against my entire clan i haven't even broken a sweat truly this family has lost its way." Itachi sheathed his sword and continued on his path of dead his anger toward his clan fueling him the entire way. A few houses down a young member of the clan woke with a start after hearing a not so distant scream. "What could that have been?" quietly Sasuke slipped out of bed and went to investigate.

_**Other side of the compound:**_

With a silent 'tut' Naruto landed on the roof of the Uchiha gate finally arriving on the scene. _"Something is definitely wrong here...is that blood i smell?" _Naruto continued forward his senses at their top trying his best to pick up some form of life in vain. Not long after he rounded a corner, and was greeted with quite a sight, Itachi was fighting two other Uchiha's. "What the heck is gonna on here why would Itachi be fighting members of his own clan?" As naruto pondered this Itachi merely lifted his hand, and both offenders slumped to the ground a shuriken sticking from both of their heads. Suddenly Itachi was gone off to look for more family members Naruto noticing Itachi's absence went to investigate as he reached to pull the shuriken out of one of the bodies his senses picked up a movement from behind him.

The image that sat before Sasuke was something no child his age should have to stomach. There in front of him were the bodies of two of his uncles one having just bought him a new kunai set the previous day, and sitting right next to them and seeming to prod them was the very boy that caused him so much anger earlier that day. "Naruto!" The blond's head turned toward him in surprise not expecting him of all people to show up. "Sasuke i can explain." Was all Naruto wa able to get out before the enraged uchiha rushed him.

Itachi had finally done it, he had killed every last Uchiha member besides himself, and his two siblings. "Finally i can train Naruto in peace..though it will be a challenge trying to explain all of this hmm." An answer to that question may have been reached if it wasn't for the fact that he heard the sound flying kunai coming right at him. He jumped to the right just in time to avoid two well thrown kunai that implanted themselves into the wooden wall he stood in front of. "Itachi Uchiha you are to come with us..dead or alive." Two Anbu members had shown up and did not like the what they saw, their once great captain killing his own clan he must be stopped. Itachi grinned maybe it might take a bit longer to get done after all.

Naruto blocked the punch the young Uchiha had thrown at him just barely though despite his arrogance Sasuke did have some skill to back himself up. "I'll kill you for what you've done!" Sasuke whispered that as he began forming hand signs. "Gokakyu no jutsu!" He took a deep breath and spewed a large fireball at Naruto who dodged it with ease. "I'll have to take him out fast so I can reach Itachi, and then he can tell me what's going on here." Naruto raced toward Sasuke, and gave him a harsh knee to the gut. Sasuke took the blow, and surprised Naruto by grabbing a hold of Naruto's knee and swung him into the wall behind him. "Wham!"

Naruto stood up only a little hurt. "Is that all you got?" Naruto gave a slightly evil grin before speaking. "Well i have a lot to do kid so if you don't mind I'm going to finish this now." Naruto began pumping his demonic chakra into his arm. "I'll try to make this as painless as i can." Sasuke backed up a bit noticing the arm changing into its demon form, from the red and black color to the spike sprouting out and twisting in impatience wanting to spill blood. "Here I come!" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by the head and slammed his face into the ground instantly knocking him out. Naruto gave the unconscious uchiha one last look before speeding off in the direction he saw Itachi leave.

Things were not going as Itachi had planned. True he had no problem killing the two Anbu that had showed up, but he knew it would be fool hardy to try to take out the entire Anbu force who in fact were closing in on him that very second. "Shit things always get complicated when outside forces get themselves involved i need to get out of here, and find naruto." Itachi turned a sharp corner and cast a genjutsu on himself to make him appear as an average water barrel one second later the squad of Anbu previously chasing him sped by not even casting a look in his direction success. With the coast clear Itachi took off in the opposite direction so he could escape unnoticed.

Naruto was about to give up on his search for Itachi when he saw his sensei turn a corner and head in his direction from what it looked like Itachi hadn't even noticed Naruto, and probably wouldn't have if our favorite blond hadn't taken it upon his self to scream at his sensei to get his attention. "ITACHI SENSEI WAIT UP!" Said uchiha almost tripped over himself in surprise he turned toward naruto and let a ghost of a smile show on his face, but soon it was replaced with a frown as Itachi processed the danger they were both in. "Naruto we need to get out of here now before the Anbu find us!" Sensing the urgency in Itachi's voice Naruto stood at attention to take whatever orders Itachi was ready to give, thats when the Anbu decided to make an unwanted appearance. "So Itachi. This demon is in league with you we'll have to make measure's that both of you go down." Naruto barely had time to register the message when Itachi snatched him up and took off down the compound, with the Anbu right on their tail.

To say the Hokage was upset was to only fraction the true emotion that showed on his face. He was pissed, and for good reason. There he was getting ready for a well deserved sleep when he gets news that Itachi Uchiha was killing off his own clan, and when he gets to the compound he hears that said Uchiha was escaping, AND had naruto in tow. Sometimes being the Hokage was just to much for this old man.

Itachi wasn't having any more of a good time with naruto in tow he was severely slowed down, and they didn't have the time for him to drop the kid the anbu were closing in for sure and itachi was sure both of them weren't going to make it..thats when he got a plan. He didn't want to do this, if he could at least save naruto then it would be worth it. He looked down at the blond he was currently carrying. "Please forgive me naruto."

Naruto heard itachi mutter something then, suddenly Itachi turned him around and pressed a kunai to his throat. "Don't come any closer, or I'll spill his blood all over the ground!" The order shocked the pursuing anbu, not truly sure what they should do next. "I-itachi what are you d-doing?" Naruto was able to say the sharp kunai pressed to his throat making it hard to talk. "Saving your life naruto." Itachi started backing up dragging his hostage with him, when the Hokage showed up accompanied by more anbu. "Itachi wait don't hurt the child he's your student!" Itachi's face was full of sorrow, but he had to follow through with his plan. In an instant he chopped the boy in the neck with the handle of his kunai instantly knocking the blond out, and threw the boy at the Anbu closing in. With them distracted with catching the unconscious naruto he was gone in a flash heading toward the gate.

Naruto still had no idea what was going on when he felt Itachi raise his hand, he felt the small flash of pain the exploded from his neck to the rest of his body. "W-why i-itachi..." Naruto's vision once again fell into darkness as he felt himself being thrown into the air. His last feelings before falling fully unconscious was of loneliness and pain.

**End of Chapter 6:**

Nice ending to the chapter i must say though i have to admit it was smaller than i planned all well i gotta get some sleep so you guys will just have to manage. lol

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Read and Review


End file.
